


Playing Nice

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September was Dramione month over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>!</p><p>Challenge 3:
  <i>Your drabble must be inspired by the phrase, "Is this our punishment?" submitted by September's Voter's Treat winner,  <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_callistianstar"><a href="http://callistianstar.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://callistianstar.livejournal.com/"><b>callistianstar</b></a></span>!</i>
</p><p>My drabble was the winner for this week:</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000cr4q/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not having the best day.

First, she’d overslept, running down to breakfast and skidding to a halt just inside the main doors to the Great Hall, Minerva glaring at her across the Head Table like she was still a student.

She’d tripped up the stairs, sending the parchments she’d been carrying flying. Peeves had cackled in delight, scooping up one of her parchments and zooming away with it.

She’d been chasing after Peeves, paying very little attention to where she was going, when she’d barreled into the dungeons and disrupted Draco Malfoy’s class.

* * *

_”Is there something I can assist you with, Professor Granger?” Draco had asked with a sneer._

She’d come up short, staring at the classroom of NEWT-level Potions students all staring back at her disheveled appearance. She had stammered something, and he’d escorted her out into the hallway by her elbow, his lips pressed tightly together.

Once outside the classroom, he’d rounded on her angrily.

“What the hell, Granger? What do you think you’re about, disrupting my class like that?” he’d hissed.

“Peeves stole one of the essays I need to grade,” she’d retorted, drawing herself up indignantly.

Their argument escalated, neither noticing Peeves had dropped an Amplification Charm in their midst until Minerva was bearing down on them with a look of severe disapproval.

“Silence!” Minerva shouted.

The bickering pair looked at her in surprise.

“Your argument has been broadcast across the entire school,” Minerva snapped. “I do not expect this type of behaviour from my teachers! Pull yourselves together!” She whirled and stomped away, robes flying.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other in dismay before turning on their heels and stalking away.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione went up to the Room of Requirement, hoping for a place to get away from the piles of Transfiguration essays waiting for her attention. The door appeared and she stepped inside, staring in appreciation at the cosy, quiet room, the floor covered with large pillows and throws. She was about to sink gratefully down when a voice stopped her.

“Granger,” Draco groaned from the windowseat. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I was looking for a place to relax,” she said reluctantly. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you again.” When she turned to exit, however, she discovered that the Room had other ideas.

The door had vanished, leaving a solid wall in its place. She looked around quickly, but saw no other exit.

Draco, who had seen the door disappear, rose and crossed to her.

“No way out,” Hermione said quietly. “What do you think? Is this our punishment?”

Draco looked at her in surprise.

“Locked in until we play nice?” she asked, by way of explanation.

Draco, smirking, turned her around until she, too, could see the large, four-poster bed that had materialized in the center of the room.

“If this is punishment,” he purred in her ear, “I’ll take it.”


End file.
